bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaia Bow Lario
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30025 |no = 794 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 25 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 175 |animation_idle = 80 |animation_move = 80 |movespeed_attack = 8 |movespeed_skill = 8 |speedtype_attack = 1 |speedtype_skill = 1 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 43, 47, 57, 61, 71, 75, 85, 89, 105, 111 |normal_distribute = 10, 5, 10, 5, 10, 5, 10, 5, 20, 20 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 43, 49, 57, 63, 71, 77, 85, 88, 91, 105, 110, 115, 120 |bb_distribute = 10, 6, 10, 6, 10, 6, 10, 6, 6, 10, 7, 7, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 43, 45, 47, 49, 51, 53, 55, 57, 59, 61, 63, 65, 67, 69, 71, 73, 75, 77, 79, 81, 83, 85, 87, 89, 91, 93, 95, 97, 99, 101, 103, 105, 107, 109, 111, 113, 115, 117, 119, 121 |sbb_distribute = 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |description = An archer from Vriksha who fought alongside the pixy army during the great war with the gods. Though he had fallen while protecting Princess Faris, he was brought back to life by the magic of the pixies. Once awake, he saw before him a completely different side of the princess fighting hand in hand with the pixies. While smiling gently, Lario rose to fight of his own will, no longer under the command of any being. And so it is said that the pixies gifted Lario's beloved bow "Sfida" with new powers. |summon = I will fight for you. Because it's my wish to do so. Just like changing was hers. |fusion = Haha, no need to worry. I'm an expert archer. We'll definitely win, you'll see. |evolution = I finally understand. I've always been free. Yes, I'm free! | hp_base = 4004 |atk_base = 1089 |def_base = 1024 |rec_base = 1377 | hp_lord = 5854 |atk_lord = 1632 |def_lord = 1698 |rec_lord = 1822 | hp_anima = 6597 |rec_anima = 1624 |atk_breaker = 1830 |def_breaker = 1500 |atk_guardian = 1434 |def_guardian = 1896 |rec_guardian = 1723 |def_oracle = 1599 | hp_oracle = 5557 |rec_oracle = 2119 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 20 |ls = Combat Magic |lsdescription = Small reduction in BB gauge required for BB & large boost to drop rate of BC produced during Spark |lsnote = 15% reduction in BB gauge required, 70% boost to drop rate of BC produced during Spark |lstype = Brave Burst |bb = Meteoric Gust |bbdescription = 13 combo powerful Earth attack on all enemies |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 23 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 190 |sbb = Rain of Arrows |sbbdescription = 40 combo powerful Earth attack on all enemies & boosts BC drop rate for 3 turns |sbbnote = 20% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 40 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 40 |sbbmultiplier = 390 |ubb = |ubbdescription = undefined |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 30024 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}